museumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Social Media für Kultureinrichtungen
Tagung „Wohl oder Übel?! Social Media für Kultureinrichtungen" an der HTW Twitter Hashtag: #smhtw12 SOCIAL WHAT? Einführung * Einführung in das Thema * Kurzvorstellung aller Teilnehmer mit Hilfe von je 3 und Zuordnung in einem Diagramm mit den Achsen x=Wissen, y=Lust und 4 Quadranten A-D (C-D mit ansteigendem Wissen, darüber A-B) ** Beobachtung: neben "beruflichen" werden auch "private" Tags genannt (u.a. Sport, Kochen, Essen), auch geografische Tags wie Norddeutschland oder Exil-Sachsen-Anhaltiner kommen vor * It's a stream for you to dip into and contribute to. Learn when it's useful to take a dip. (Brian Kelly: Building and Sustaining a Community using the Social Web, slide 30) ; Twitter : Warum zwitschern Vögel? : Hypothese: als persönliche Äußerung (z.B. Wohlbefinden) oder zur Kontaktaufnahme mit anderen ; Blog : museumsreif2.0 Interaktion in sozialen Netzwerken: Wie nutzen Museen Facebook? Arbeitsgruppe Museen und Internet im Studiengang Museumsmanagement und -kommunikation * Erfolg: quantitativ, qualitativ * 12 Museen, 84 Tage * Nicht die Fanzahl ist wichtig sondern die Nutzeraktivität. * Verhältnis von likes und shares *: sharen ist besser als liken *: Bedeutung von Fotos und Inhalt Museen & Social Media - Interaktionsraum für die Museumsbesucher im Web Sebastian Hartmann (Projektleiter "Social Web", publicplan GmbH): MUSEUM2.0: Interaktionsraum für Museumsbesucher im Web * publicplan bei Twitter * MuseumsHeld bei Twitter * publicplan GmbH * museumsreif2.0 * Online-PR 2.0 Blog *: Social Networks Studie: Rund drei Viertel der Internetnutzer in sozialen Netzwerken aktiv * vernetzen, weitergeben, austauschen * für Museen: Kontakt zu Besuchern im/über WWW * Inhalt als Basis: Bsp. für BErichterstattung rund um das Museum: SCHIRN MAG * spielerisch Hemmschwellen abbauen mit "erzählenden Objekten" * Museumsbesucher/innen sprechen lassen, Anlaufstation für Besucher und User, Nachfragen erlaubt und erwünscht * aktive Einbindung in Museums-Projekte, Beteiligung im realen Museum schaffen Erfahrungen und Erfolge mit Twitter: Das Deutsche Currywurst Museum Berlin gibt einen Einblick in den Social-Media-Alltag Sebastian Völtz (Deutsche Currywurst Museum Berlin) * Maskottchen QWoo twittert ** erleichtert Kommunikation * Austausch statt Verkündigung * TweetReach * Ohne häufige, relevante Tweets keine Follower (Quelle?) * TweetStats * Fotos erhöhen Resonanz * @visitberlin/berliner-museen * #MuseumMonday * #RN8 * Tools ** Hootsuite ** Twitter Shortcuts ** TwitterCounter * SUCHEN: Tips for creating more interesting tweets for your museum * Was twittern? ** Stichworte überwachen ** Ziel(e) beachten (vernetzen, als Experten darstellen, Marke bekanntmachen) ** Hilfsfragen stellen (nützlich? kürzer? erlaubt?) ** kondensieren -> informieren/amüsieren -> mitreißen ** #tweet #3000 * tweet-account bekanntmachen cfkOne: "SIE TWITTERN WÄHREND DER ARBEIT?" - "Nein, Chef. Das ist ein Idea- and Mind-Exchange Distribution Amplifier." - "Sehr gut. Weitermachen!" Social Media in Behörden: Datenschutz Hans-Georg Moek (Pressesprecher Ministerium für Wissenschaft, Forschung und Kultur Brandenburg) * Facebook und Behörden? * Frage nach Zielgruppe(n) ** Journalisten ** Kulturschaffende und Wissenschaftler ** Studenten ** Interessierte * Edge Rank * Themen setzen ** niedrigschwelliger als Pressemitteilungen ** hintergründiger ** die eigentlich nicht unsere Themen sind * Interesse wecken * Herausfoderderungen ** Akzeptanz im Haus ** Zeitaufwand 1-2 h/Tag ** Datenschutz * inhomogene Ressorts * "Spruch der Woche" * Datenschutz ** Thilo Weichert, vgl. www.datenschutzzentrum.de/facebook Social Media für Kulturbetriebe: Management und Arbeitsalltag Hie-suk Yang (Marketing & Social Media, Jüdisches Museum Berlin) Blog Social Media Austausch @hie_suk bei Twitter Wie integriert man Social Media im Museum? * Beispiel (Best practice): Museum of Art and History Santa Cruz ** Gute on-offline Verbindung ** soviel Partizipation wie möglich ** Wertschätzung der Besucher * meßbar positive Auswirkungen (Besucherzahlen, Aufmerksamkeit bei membership sales, Sponsoring) * Unterstützung durch Museumsleitung * Vermittlung von Begeisterung Was läßt sich übertragen? * flache Hierarchien * finde kommunikative Menschen * interne Ressourcen aktivieren * Social Media in vorhandene Prozesse integrieren * Konzeptionell ** Ziele und Zielgruppen definieren ** Netzwerk, das zu den Zielen paßt auswählen Tipps * Folgen (Blogs, Hashtags, Accounts, ...) * Alerts zu Themen setzen (Twilert, Google Alert ...) * Social Media Guidelines * Redaktionsplan * Monitoring Tools (Hootsuite, Marketmesuite, Cotweet, Twilert, Conversocial) * Schulungen http://prezi.com/79sapg4xxl3c/htw-social-media-fur-kulturbetriebe-management-und-arbeitsalltag/ Community-Aufbau im Social Web Karin Janner (Kulturmanagerin, Mitbegründerin der “stART Conference”) karinjanner bei Twitter Publikation (in Vorbereitung): Vortrag auf der Fachtagung “Wohl oder Übel?! Social Media für Kultureinrichtungen an der HTW Berlin” (auch: Slideshare) * Blogranking: Wikio Fazit und Abschlussdiskussion mit u.a. Dorothee Haffner (Professorin im Studiengang Museumskunde an der HTW), Dr. Angelica Laurençon (Beraterin im Bereich Öffentlichkeitsarbeit & Kommunikation) * Erfahrungen in anderen Ländern ** Frankreich (Louvre und regionale Museen) ** Schweiz * Informationen zu social media ** kaum gedruckt, sondern WWW * social media ergänzen klassische Informationswege und ersetzen sie nicht ** Webseite bleibt wichtige Basis für Inhalte ** social media öffnen das Museum auch außerhalb der Öffnungszeiten ** social media kaum bedeutende Finanzierungsquelle für Museen (vgl. Der Social Media-Hype ist vorbei; social media sind Kommunikationskanäle und nicht Selbstzweck oder Mittel zum Finanzieren Weblinks * Tagungsbericht mit gesicherten Tweets auf visitatio.de * Social Media Cheat Sheet von module23 * [http://www.facebook.com/events/248387628568543/ Facebook-Event Wohl oder Übel?! Social Media für Kultureinrichtungen] Category:Conferences Category:Deutsch Category:2012